dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warrior/@comment-214.13.81.211-20130418104657
Got this game last week and because I am deployed and rather busy, have only really had about 3 days to play. Love it. That being said I started the game out as a Fighter and without any knowledge of the games origins, or anything about it at all really (Was on Amazon one day, saw it and was like 'What the hell, I am bored of my other games lets try something new, and bought it) Named my main pawn Casca (Berserk fans will know who that is.. And find it Ironic that I named her that without knowing there were Berserk references in the game.. And equipment), and immediatly switched to Warrior first chance I got. After getting used to game enviroment and controls, I REALLY began enjoying the Warrior class, and still am. I am one 'dot' away from mastering it, and already at level 26 (Still in the first 'Chapter' of the game though.. What I like exploring..) My set up as of now is Me: lvl 26 Warrior one off mastery Main Pawn: Lvl 26 Fighter Mastered (Changing to ranger I think next..) Pawn: Lvl 28 Mage Pawn Lvl 28 Mage This (so far) Has been a GREAT set up for me, and have just recently completed Of Monsters and Merchants (I think that's the name of the quest?), and have a full set of Guts armor and weapon. Ogre are still a bitch and take a few minutes to kill, but as of now they have yet to drop anyone in my group (Yay healers). I am also finding it easier and easier to kill Saurians (hated those damn things at first cause they would always swarm and beat the shit out of my group..) Now they can swarm and we still beat their asses. So far have only really faced off with Ogres, Cyclops and Chimeras. The Chimera was by accident and I was honestly worried we wouldn't survive. I got tangled up fighting a group of Goblins and Hobgoblins, when it literally basically appeared and started attacking. Some how though we made it with only a few drops. Some are hating on the Warrior here, but honestly, it all depends on how you play. I prefer the slow powerful attacks of the Warrior, and prefer using Longswords/Hammers. Everyone complains about their speed, but honestly I have no problems with it. His Act of 'Whatever' takes a few moments to stir up, but honestly that's ok for me. Gives me time to aim and position myself. What would be kind of badass in this game, is if they added a DLC quest to hunt Zod, or The Skull Knight, that would be friggen awesome. Also anyone can send me a PSN request (Broly3k8), I wont be able to except it for about 2 more months, but when I do you can expect bad ass Pawns, as I will have had 2 months of playing time, plus already have the next add-on content pre-ordered.